finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bat (creature)
Bat is a recurring type of enemy in the Final Fantasy series. In terms of strength bat-type enemies are weak and pose little threat alone, but they often attack in numbers. Their trademark ability is to absorb the HP from their targets with attacks like Drain and Vampire, and using sound-based attacks. Some bat-type enemies also count as undead. Some variations of bat include the Vampire Bat and Poison Bat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Bats are found in the Marsh Cave, Cavern of Earth, Mount Gulg, and the Chaos Shrine. However, they do not antagonize the party and are not fought in battle. Instead they roam around the area similar to non-player characters and make a "Kee Kee" noise when examined by the player. The bats found in the Chaos Shrine are actually the missing Sky Warriors from Lufenia, and once the four fiends are defeated, will give the player advice. Final Fantasy III The Poison Bat is fought in Nepto Temple and can inflict Poison with its attacks. The stronger Blood Bat is fought in the Tower of Owen, but cannot inflict Poison. As they are classified as Flying enemies, both are weak to Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy IV There are three varieties of bat in this game: Cave Bat, Blood Bat, and Vampire Bat. All of them share the Vampire attack, which inflicts Sap on the target. All bat-type enemies are weak to Arrows. Groups of bats may attack in the company of a Succubus or an Echidna. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Blood Bat, Cave Bat, and the Vampire Bat reappear in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, and a new addition to the genus, the Wild Bat. All of the Bats use the special attack Bloodfeast. ''Final Fantasy V The Steel Bat and Mercury Bat both use Vampire to absorb HP from the party. The Lesser Lopros was called "Freeziabat" in the PlayStation release, but is not a bat-type enemy. Final Fantasy VII The Black Bat and Evilhead both use the Blood Suck ability to drain HP from the party and appear in numbers. Final Fantasy VIII The only variety of bat in this game is the Red Bat. It appears frequently in cave and temple-type areas and uses the Vampire technique to drain HP. It also drops the Vampire Fang item, which can be used for item refinement and weapon modifications. Final Fantasy IX The Seeker Bat is encountered in Fossil Roo and Pinnacle Rocks. It has three varieties of attack, titled Absorb, Absorb More, and Absorb Even More. Final Fantasy X There is an enemy called the Bat Eye, but it is an Ahriman-type enemy rather than a bat, and so does not possess any of their trademark characteristics. Final Fantasy XI There are two Types of bat enemies, both of the Bird Family, despite bats being mammals. They can be found throughout Vana'diel, either in dark interiors such a caves, or out in the open at night. Bat Trios, which appear as three small bats in formation, favor using formation maneuvers, particularly their trademark Jet Stream attack. Giant Bats, which are single large bats, instead generally rely on sonic debuffs and vampiric attacks. Final Fantasy XII Though no specific enemies are referred to as "bats", there are still many varieties of bat-type enemies classified under the Steeling genus. Normal bat enemies include Vampyr, Abysteel, Steeling, Redmaw, and Seeker. Phyllo, Aerieel, and Anubys are Rare Game enemies, and the Bloodwing is a Rank V mark. Several "Steeling"-type enemies can use the Leech attack to drain HP. Bats appear in caves and temples and can drop down from the ceiling. Due to the Steelings' excellent hearing and bad eyesight, they can't be fooled with the Vanish status. Vagrant Story The basic Bat and stronger Stirge are bat-type enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Bat, Sonic Bat, and Vampire Bat appear as enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Bat appears alongside the Fire Bat and Dark Bat. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Types of Bat include the Bat, Fire Bat, Dark Bat, and Bat Ghost. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Vampire and Fangpire both transform into bats when weakened. Both are also capable of using Drain. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Dice de Chocobo'' de:Fledermaus Category:Enemies